


Seven Days in Hale

by Kal213



Series: Coyote and the Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Werecoyote Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal213/pseuds/Kal213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff ran away from the memory of his wife, and Stiles’ pack. Leaving the young born were-coyote with questions about hunters and wondering if he’d ever meet the person’s name who was imprinted on his forearm. The sheriff worried for his son his junior year asks Alpha Talia Hale and her family to help him. Suppressing your inner animal instinct was never a good thing and Stiles hadn’t shifted in years. Talia agrees, and for seven days Stiles spends his life in the Hale house. </p><p>With his soulmate Derek Hale, who hates Coyotes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> This isn't completely finished but I've waited long enough and posted a picture on tumblr because I can't help myself. I own NOTHING this is a work of fiction gifted to a lovely fan. Not sure if the rating will change. (Unless they ask for it) P.S. if I guess Stiles real name... Gold star for me although it's unlikely.  
> Enjoy ~Kal

Mieczysław “Stiles” Stilinksi lived with his family in Poland and never understood the swooping writing on his forearm. His mother was killed by a coyote hunter when he was five years old, in front of him, that was Mieczysław's first shift and his first kill. His father moved away from Poland to California to get Mieczysław away from the memories that now haunted their home. Memories of his father's wife, and memories of his son's pack mates being slaughtered in front of him. It was a horrible environment for children, so they left, and Mieczysław asked to be called Stiles. His father nodded accepting, it was a memory of Poland, and they agreed silently to never remember Poland. Stiles met Scott McCall and never looked back. 

Beacon Hills High School was sorted into multiple clicks, there were regular Lacrosse, Brains, Media, Popular, Geek clicks and then there was an undertone of Supernatural. Werewolves were the dominate click if you were a part of the Hale pack you were the best, top dog, of the school. The Hale pack owned Beacon Hills and included Born Werewolves Talia Hale the Alpha her soul mate Theodore, her brother Peter Hale, and her kids Laura, Derek and Cora. Laura the oldest had graduated College, Derek their second child had graduated high school and spent a year traveling and was accepted to the most prestigious school in the world. Cora was the youngest and in her junior year the same as Stiles and his friends. 

If Clicks were ranked in Beacon Hills Cora Hale was the top werewolf, she was battling Lydia Martin a banshee for valedictorian. She was the most likable person alive and everyone basically bowed down to her and Lydia’s feet. Then was Lydia and Jackson Whittmore who was Lydia’s longtime boyfriend and bitten werewolf was captain of the lacrosse team, oh Co-Captain, with Scott. There was a whole lot of people and clicks after them the top being the Lacrosse team including the Isaac-Boyd-Erica bad ass trio, and then there was Stiles and Greenburg who were on the Lacrosse team but, Greenburg was the last person on the totem pole and Stiles was right next to him. 

“He doesn’t shift anymore. Not even on full moons.” Stiles heard his father on the phone downstairs as he and Scott did homework upstairs. “No, not since we moved. Yes he’s a born Coyote why does it matter?” 

“Stiles?” Scott said and Stiles snapped out of his trance. “You okay? You’re looking a little pale.” Scott asked worried for his friend. He’d been a little spacey these past few months. “Okay, let’s stop studying. I’ve got something to tell you anyway.” Scott grinned looking at Stiles. 

Stiles put his book down and set his highlighters in the spine. “Alright what’s up buddy?” Stiles asked matching Scott’s excitement. 

“Well you know how Allison and I have been taking it kind of slow?” Scott asked and Stiles looked at Scott’s left forearm and saw only blank skin, he then glanced to Scott's right forearm and sure enough, Allison Argent written in her handwriting. Stiles eyes glanced up waiting for Scott to continue on with his news.

“Well. We kind of sped it up. Like a lot.” Scott said grinning. 

“Good for you? She is your soul mate you’ll have all your life with her.” Stiles said and looked back to his books. 

“Hey kids.” Stiles dad came up and leaned on the door frame. “Stiles, Melissa is wondering if you’d like to be in the annual mixer? And what color you’d like to wear.”

The Annual mixer was for people with or without soulmates. Although soulmates were rare the Mixer was for people to meet each other. The color system white, blue, purple, pink, green and orange all meant different things. White was for friendship, Blue for soulmates who had found their soulmate, Purple for someone who was looking for their soulmate, pink for looking for love, green for supernatural, and orange for security. 

“You should so come! Allison and I are going!” Scott said excited. 

“Then I’ll be there. White then.” Stiles said and Scott’s face dropped realizing that Stiles once again didn’t have a soulmate. 

“Alright kiddo.” The sheriff said and left the two kids alone. 

 

 

The annual mixer was on a Saturday from 5 pm to midnight. Stiles stood in line with Scott and waited to get their wristbands. “Hi Scott McCall?” Scott said to the beautiful Talia Hale who’d actually saved his life when he was having a bad asthma attack as a kid. She gave him the bite and was technically in her pack, but Talia let Scott do as he please, he wasn't one of their families charity cases. 

“I know who you are Scott. Welcome to the mixer.” Talia said and snapped on a blue, green and white wristband. “Have fun Scott. Be careful.”

“Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles said looking at Talia who looked through the pages and frowned. 

“I don’t see a Stiles Stilinski.” She said and looked him over. 

“It’s uh that one.” Stiles said pointing to the mess of letters typed down. 

“Oh! My apologies Stiles. There you are.” Talia smiled and put a green, white and purple wristband. “Have fun Stiles.” She waved to the two boys as they stepped inside the school gym. 

“You never told me your supernatural! Or that you had a soulmate!” Scott huffed as Allison ran up to the two of them. “Stiles what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to be. I’m kind of hungry I’ll be around.” Stiles said and left to the tables of food getting lost in the crowd of people. 

This was Stiles’ problem. He didn’t like being a coyote it reminded him of bad times. So he tried to go against all of his instincts. He tried to become friends with humans instead of staying away, he tried to be social instead of alone. He didn’t want soulmate that wasn’t human. 

“Scared?” Talia asked smiling to Stiles who looked up at the wolf every instinct tell him to run. “I know it’s hard being something you don’t want to be but, maybe if you give the mixer a chance you might find someone who will surprise you.” Talia said taking a sip of her drink, the orange, blue and green wristband showing on her wrist. 

Stiles pushed his way through the crowd and left. He didn’t want to be with all those people his nose filled with different scents. He wanted to be alone. He didn’t believe that Soulmates gravitated to each other and that worldly beings would set him with someone he could love for ever. If they were good beings, they wouldn’t have taken his mom from him. 

Stiles felt his clothing rip around his body as he dropped to four paws. It felt good to run, to be free, Stiles licked his chops and shifted his gait running a different direction than from the fresh wolf trail that was still in the air. He heard the sounds of paws and looked sideways just fast enough to see a black form come out of the shadows and hit him and heard metal snap. Stiles heard the wolf howl in pain and saw the metal trap connected to the wolfs back leg. 

“Oh god!” Stiles said quickly shifting into his human form ignoring his nakedness and the wolf transformed into a man holding his leg. Stiles saw the metal clenched down on his leg all the muscles on the man flexing. “Uh hold on I’ll get this off you!” Stiles said grabbing both sides of the teeth and ripping them from the frame. 

The guy grabbed Stiles’ wrist and stared at the swooping signature on Stiles’ forearm. Stiles tilted his head and saw on the guys forearm. Mieczysław Stilinski in his own curvy harsh writing. His signature etched into the guys skin. That meant that this guy was his soulmate. “I don’t know how to say your name. But this doesn’t mean anything you’re a coyote.” 

“I don’t know how to say yours either Speciesist!” Stiles snapped shifting into his coyote form and snarling at the guy. 

“Derek, filthy Coyote!” He snarled shifting into his black wolf form. Derek’s ears snapped up and he took off as Stiles ran to his house. 

Stiles shifted and ran home as fast as he could not looking back. He got through the door off his house shifting as he entered and ran upstairs getting dressed into his PJ's and flopping on the bed holding his pillow tight. “He’s a werewolf!” Stiles yelled and threw the pillow across the room hitting the door as it opened. “Dad!” Stiles said caught off guard. 

“Hey kid.” The Sheriff said grabbing the pillow and tossing it back to Stiles. “Want to tell me why I found your clothing torn to shreds by the gym?” he asked as he sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed. Stiles stayed silent and the Sheriff sighed. “Alright then. I want you to spend the week with Talia Hale and her family.” He said and Stiles’ head snapped up and his mouth opened to protest. “Dah!” his dad held up a hand. “I know the whole Wolf verses Coyote thing but your different and I’m worried and she said she’d help you to control you shift.”

“Dad! Your sending me into the wolf den! You know what happens to coyotes when they find wolves in the wild? Their eaten. Those are born wolves! Their different than Scott who grew up with me!” Stiles begged and his dad shook his head and rubbed his hand through Stiles hair. 

“On Monday Cora will be giving you a ride to her house. So you have a choice, you pack for yourself. Or I pack for you. Also I’m giving you a ride to school, please don’t be difficult.” The Sheriff said and Stiles huffed. 

On Sunday Stiles packed for himself shoes shirts, pants, boxers, he packed his sheets, tooth brush everything except his pillow he didn’t want to sleep, not in the wolf den. The Sheriff dropped Stiles off at school and prayed that everything would be okay. 

 

 

The news of Stiles being a shifter spread through the school like wildfire, what was he, was he a part of the Hale pack, so many questions. Stiles went from being the second worst person in school to the third loved person in school in less than 12 hours. “Scott, everyone is staring at us.” Stiles said sitting across from Allison and Scott.

“Well you are the new shifter.” Allison shrugged and then leaned in to smiled at Stiles. “So what are you?”

“NO! You do not get to ask me that!” Stiles growled and stood up pissed off forgetting his food and there was Cora and two of her friends. “Hale.”

“Stilinski. I’ll meet you after school at 4pm sharp to go to my house.” Cora said and Stiles did say anything. “Stilinski?”

“4 in front of the school I get it. Either way I’m surrounded.” Stiles said and pushed past Cora ducking between people until he reached the library. He sat down at the only empty table and a girl came in and sat down across from him and pulled out a few books and started reading. “You’re Malia.” Stiles said in recognition. 

“And you’re Stiles.” Malia said going back to her books. “I’m trying to study so if you could not.” 

“You’re a Coyote.” Stiles said in recognition smelling the same sent on her that he'd known his whole childhood. Malia’s head snaped up quickly a growl on her lips. “You are, aren’t you.” Stiles smirked.

“Shut up.” Malia growled her lip twitching. 

“I’m right aren’t I.” Stiles said pushing even more. It happened quickly Malia shot herself over the table papers flying everywhere as she stood over Stiles as he gripped the chair tight looking up at Malia as he laid on the floor his feet hanging over the seat of the chair. 

“You don’t know anything about me.” Malia growled as two teachers came over and pulled them apart and sent them to the principal’s office. 

 

 

“Mister Stilinski, Miss Tate. You are two of Beacon Hills hardest working students. Mister Stilinski you are a part of multiple clubs, have multiple AP Classes and you are a part of sports. Miss Tate you transferred in with some difficulty but have been catching up nicely, studying hard and are showing interest in few of the clubs on campus. How did you two end up in a fight, at the library, did you both want the same book? Mister Stilinski is this about the rumors I’m hearing around campus?” The principle asks looking at the two bright minds already knowing everything about them and knowing they have more in common with each other than most people at the school.

“I wasn’t aware there were rumors about me.” Stiles lied easily to the authority figure. 

“It was a misunderstanding, it won’t happen again sir.” Malia said passing off the actual question easily and reassuring the principle. Her diversion tatics were bad but her unwilling to actually answer was nice, Stiles could get along with a girl like her. 

“Make sure it doesn’t.” The principle said and they both grabbed their bags heading for the exit. “Study hall after school, for both of you, to make sure you get to know each other.” 

 

 

Stiles sat across from Malia in the study hall room and they looked around seeing no one else. “I lived in Poland when I was younger. With my mom and her pack, before the hunters.” 

“My real parents put me up for adoption, my adopted sibling and mother were killed in a car crash because of my first shift.” 

“I don’t shift anymore.”

“I don’t have a soulmate.”

“My soulmate is speciesist, and homophobic.”

“Good job you are more pathetic than me. Want a cookie?” 

“We are both Coyotes in a wolf world. I just think it’s better if we stick together.” Stiles said to the pissed off girl Coyote.

“You smell like blood. Why?” Malia asked suspiciously, she knew not to become friends with people who smelled like blood, they hurt other people.

“Sometimes, it hurts.” Stiles whispered mostly to himself and Malia caught on and tried to make up for her insensitive comment.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t”

“It’s fine. So, friends?”

“I wouldn’t leave you behind.”

They studied in the library, Malia was hard working but behind in school since she had spent most of her life running she didn’t tell Stiles what she was running from. Malia noticed that underneath Stiles nerd shy away act he was brilliant. He didn’t take enough AP classes with their classmates so they didn’t notice, he seemed like every other kid. He’d taken is SAT and almost got a perfect score, he’d taken a few AP Tests without taking the class and got 4s and 5s. He had all As and was up for Valedictorian no one would ever see him coming because they hadn’t factored in his test scores. At 4:10 Malia walked out with Stiles to the front of the school to see Cora Hale glaring at the two of them. 

“Are we still studying at her house?” Malia asked looking at Stiles and his eyebrows furrowed for a second and then smoothed out when he was caught up in the ruse. 

“Only if you want to.” Stiles said not putting pressure on the other Coyote to willingly go into a wolf den with him.

“Of course, I promised.” Malia said and they climbed into Cora’s car. 

 

 

Although Stiles expected the ride to the Hale house to be quiet, he didn’t expect the silence to be deafening. As if one sound would get sucked into the worm hole that was created by the meeting of two coyotes and a werewolf offering the coyotes to her pack. In animal world they’d both have something wrong with them as Cora offered the sacrifices to her parents in a good hunt. 

Stiles stepped out of the car and Malia stuck by his side as they went in and a dark skinned beautiful black haired woman walked up to them. Talia Hale. “Welcome Stiles, I didn’t think you were bringing a friend. Malia Tate no less.” How did Talia Hale know Malia, Malia was new to town and stuck mostly to herself. “Let me introduce you to the family come, this way.” 

The walked into a living room where Cora had sprawled out notes and was working on homework across from her sister who looked exactly the same while Derek sat next another guy, Stiles assumed his uncle who looked a lot like Malia now that he thought of it. “That’s Laura across from Cora my eldest daughter, then on the couch is Derek my middle child and sitting with him is my brother Peter. My husband is in town working for the day.” 

“Oh.” Stiles said as he looked around the room. 

“Your room is down the hall.” Talia started and Malia grabbed Stiles hand pulling him into the guest room where Talia had started pointing. 

Stiles got the curtesy of putting all his clothes away and setting up his room so it felt like home but he also threw out the sheets and pillows they’d left him and he made his own bed. It didn’t smell like wolf then. It was his section that smelled like him. Malia and Stiles had been studying and working until out of nowhere Malia said: “Let’s run.” 

“When do you have to go home?” Stiles asked looking at Malia who checked her phone. 

“My dad is coming at 6 its 5:30. Let’s run.” Malia said and Stiles nodded taking off his plaid shirt and followed her to the front porch where they turned and stripped out of their clothing shifting into their Coyote form. Malia shifted easily as if she'd been doing it her whole life, going back and forth. Stiles' bone's cracked and shifted as he looked like he was in pain from shifting, he shook his whole body out to his tail feeling how much he had missed shifting. Malia snorted watching Stiles shake as she looked over his fur, a more gray tanish coloring than her own brown russet coloring. 

Stiles tongue dropped out as he smiled and Malia dropped her front paws in a let’s play motion and Stiles mimicked her and ran off and Malia followed ducking between trees and under bushes. They’d been running and chasing each other for what felt like ever when they heard a wolf howl and then saw a black wolf with blue eyes walk forward. Malia ran and Stiles followed until he saw a tree and climbed up it as the wolf ran after Malia. Another wolf then joined the chase with red eyes and Stiles saw Malia in clothing next to Talia Hale with the wolf by her side. 

“I honestly don’t know he was right behind me.” Malia said to Talia who hummed and sent Malia with the wolf. 

“Your dad is waiting for you.” Talia said as she looked around the forest. Her eyebrows furrowed as her nose twitched and she looked up and Stiles made himself appear small. “Stiles?” Talia said moving around the tree and Stiles got up and started running between the Trees and Stiles heard Talia shift and follow him until he got to a river and couldn’t go anywhere else. 

Talia growled and howled loudly and Stiles felt his shift un naturally and then she shifted and smiled. “Tricky. How’d you learn to climb?” 

“Hide and go seek. I played with my cousins they would shift and I had to hide. I learned to climb trees and then it transferred over I guess.” Stiles grumbled and Talia smiled lovingly and held out her hands. 

“I know you don’t want to be here but we need to shift. It’s better when we do shift, you’re not denying and pushing down your animal instincts.” Talia said and Stiles snorted. 

“Because you are a wolf.” Stiles said and dropped to the forest floor back in his coyote form and her ran back to the house. Until he was stopped by the other black wolf with blue eyes. The wolf smiled and nudged Stiles to the separate small house behind the big house. 

Stiles stepped in and the wolf shifted and grabbed a towel putting it around his waist. Peter. Stiles shifted and grabbed the other towel as Peter put on his clothing and Stiles saw his pile of clothing and started putting on his clothing. “You gave me a chase. Malia was fast but didn’t think so much with her human mind. You on the other hand, hiding, in the trees, I didn’t even try and I didn’t even tell Talia.” 

“You brought me here because I was better than you?” Stiles asked confused and Peter snorted shaking his head. 

“I brought you here because I thought you might want to change. I’m telling you that you are good not better. Talia doesn’t get Coyotes, just, go with her, and you’ll go home sooner.” 

“Why are you telling me this? Do you ‘Get Coyotes’” Stiles said rolling his eyes and putting air quotes. 

“No, I barely get my own family. But I understand more than she does. I’m telling you this because I know this is against every single instinct you have being here. I also know that Talia was going to wash your clothing when you left them on the porch and I had to grab the clothing and run. You’ll have to excuse Derek and Cora, they are a bit, simple minded. Laura and I not so much, Talia is, Theo isn’t. If you need someone to talk to I’ll listen.” Peter said going out and stiles followed going back into the main house. 

“You found him.” Talia said looking at Peter. “Good. Dinner is done.” She said and Stiles saw a slight frown on her face as they walked into the dining room. 

Talia sat at the head of the table on her right side was her husband and on her left Peter, next to her husband was Laura and Cora, next to Peter sat Derek. Stiles didn’t want to sit down, he didn’t want to eat with them. Peter stood up and grabbed a plate handing it to Stiles. “Fix and run.” Peter grinned wolfish and Stiles quickly put some Steak on his plate with some green beans and mashed potatoes and then went to his room hearing Talia scold Peter as he chuckled. 

“Peter that was rude, he is allowed to sit with us!” 

“He doesn’t want to Talia. That means he is a part of the pack and goes against every instinct he has. His pack is him, and his father. You can’t just up root every instinct he has buried inside of him and make him your little coyote wolf.” Peter said fixing his own plate. “Although you may claim to be in one with your own animal, you’re not. Leave the boy be and I’ll actually make him happy with himself.” Peter said upstaging Talia and she stiffened. 

 

Stiles ate his food and then left the dish outside his door. He grabbed his PJ’s and went to the connected bathroom and stepped into the shower. He sighed feeling the water rush down his body. He saw a glint of his razor to the side of him and shook his head, yesterday was bad, worse than this one. At least he made a friend. It was getting better right? He could survive seven days with the Hales. Right?


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two at the Hale House and Stiles learns a few details about the Hale family. Where Peter likes Tacos, and Derek owns something Stiles could get on board with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TECHNICALLY NOT TUESDAY ANYMORE. DAMN IT! I wanted to post this last minute but also post it on a Tuesday. Pretend it's Tuesday with me readers. I own nothing, I don't have someone else to read my stuff, and I write at horrible times, 1 am, 4 am. I based The aquarium after Shedd aquarium if your interested since it will have a place in the story. Uh, I don't know... more plot and character development? I don't remember what I was supposed to tell you all. ~Kal
> 
> PS: WATCH THE DEADPOOL TRAILER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, AND THE SUICIDE SQUAD ONE TOO. And if you want to read my theories on Part 2 of season five on/in (it's late/early don't question) Teen Wolf they are on my Tumblr!

Stiles didn’t sleep, he spent the night reading articles and studying, obsessing over different creatures in the ocean. He waited for the right time to finally come out of his room. 4 am seemed a little early. Six am was a little better. At 7 am Stiles finally got dressed and ready for school and went into the kitchen. What greeted him was Peter with two slices of toast. 

“Would you like some toast?” Peter said offering the other piece to Stiles who took it tentatively and took a bite. “Cora has an am class and already left, Talia was called into a meeting last night, Theodore is asleep, Laura is… I have no clue actually, and Derek is on the phone with a friend of his in the living room.”

“Peter I think,” Derek said walking in and saw the empty plate which used to hold three pieces of toast. “Did you seriously eat the last two pieces of my toast?” Derek said ignoring Stiles. 

“Of course not. Stiles helped.” Peter grinned and looked at Stiles who looked wide eyed with his hands up. “He didn’t know but I offered a piece. He also needs a ride to school, and since you’re not doing anything Talia figured you could drop him off.” Peter smirked to his brother and left the room leaving Derek and Stiles alone in the kitchen. 

“Look, no one knows and let’s keep it that way. Get your stuff lets go.” Derek whispered harshly grabbing a leather jacket and going to the door and Stiles followed behind grabbing his school bag. Stiles followed Derek and got in the passenger seat of the Camaro. Stiles looked around seeing the car in pristine condition. Stiles didn’t really want to talk and Derek didn’t seem big on the whole idea either. Who tells someone they don’t want anyone to know their soulmates and expects everything to be fine? Apparently Derek Hale got that right. So, they didn’t say a word as Derek drove to the high school.

 

 

Derek watched Stiles get out of the car and he drove off to the café where he was meeting his friend. Derek parked and sat down seeing his friend in sunglasses reading the newspaper. “Was it as magical as you explained over the phone?” He teased taking off the sunglasses and Derek saw the familiar face of Chris Argent. 

“Shut up.” Derek growled and Chris chuckled. 

“What do you want to hear Derek? That you fucked up and basically ruined your only chance at happiness with the one person you are meant to be with?” Chris asked putting the newspaper down and looking at Derek seriously. 

“I want you to tell me that this is wrong and I shouldn’t be in love with a Junior in high school let alone a boy and to top it off he’s a coyote! You hunt coyotes you know how they basically maul little children.” Derek said as a waitress came over and gave Chris his food. “Plain Bagel, cream cheese and just water.” Derek declared to the waitress as she walked up. the girl rolled her eyes and left without saying a word, she hated working with people who were having a bad day.

“He suppresses his nature and isn’t like other coyotes. I also don’t go hunting everything that moves Derek. You know that. I'm a hunter, not a murderer. If you want to impress him make him interested, coyotes are curious creatures and intelligent, you were once a teenage boy you can figure something out.” Chris snorted and ate his food as he stared at the conflicted wolf that once dated his sister. 

“When we were teenagers all I cared about was who I was fucking next, and when my next meal was.” Derek said bluntly and Chris snorted and took out a tablet and passed it to Derek. “You pulled up his file?” Derek asked in disbelief and Chris shrugged. “AP World, AP Calc, AP Bio, AP Chem, and Honors English Lacrosse. He took all of that last year?” Derek asked looking at Chris. 

“4 AP World, 5 AP Bio, 5 AP Chem, 4 AP Calc.” Chris said listing of the boy’s scores. “Allison doesn’t even do that well, and neither does Lydia.” 

“Neither did Laura or Cora. He’s taking AP English, AP Environmental, AP Calc, AP Latin, AP US, and Lacrosse. Science. He likes Science?” Derek asked and Chris nodded. 

“And who do we know works at the Beacon Hills aquarium.” Chris asked grinning and Derek flicked him off as the waitress set down Derek’s food. “Talk to the AP Environmental teacher. I’m sure the aquarium could offer a special tour.” Chris said as Derek ate. “You do own the Aquarium.” 

“I’ll ask.” Derek grumbled as his cell rang and he picked it up. “Derek Hale.”  
“Hi, I’m from Beacon Hills High School and was wondering if a few of my classes could get a tour at the Beacon Hills Aquarium?”  
“Of course, you wouldn’t be the Environmental teacher would you?” Derek asked as he pulled out his own tablet looking over his schedule and the schedule for the aquarium.  
“I am! I think it would be a great learning experience for the students to see the aquarium.”  
“My schedule is free on Friday it’s a bit short notice but I’m sure you can manage, if not then the last Friday of next month.” Derek said the girl paused.  
“I can do Friday.” The teacher said and Derek smiled.  
“Alright Friday it is then. Just call when your outside.” Derek said and hung up. “Well, I have some preparation to do.” Derek said standing up and putting a few bills on the table. 

“See you then Derek.” Chris said and Derek got back into the Camaro and drove to the Aquarium.

 

 

Talia Hale brought Derek to the Beacon Hills Aquarium when he was young and Derek fell in love. When Derek graduated the Aquarium was closing down, he started a go fund me page and the original owner said the maintenance and care was too much for him and willingly signed over an aquarium to the barley out of high school, 18 years old, Derek Hale. Derek then stared renovating the aquarium building on top of the original and visited multiple other Aquariums to see what worked and what didn’t. The Beacon Hill’s Aquarium became one of the best Aquariums in the world. Derek hired only the best and learned on the job, Talia also donated enough money to keep Derek’s aquarium running while he traveled learning as much as he could in the few months he first opened. Derek now handled everything with easy and bought and sold other animals, including releasing a few into the wild. 

He stepped through the doors and the metal detectors went off and then silenced. “Good Morning Derek!” The staff said and Derek grinned to them nodding. He walked into the guest amenities and then pulled out his tablet pulling up a spreadsheet for Friday. Derek sent out an email to everyone working on Friday that they would be catering to the high school and that the aquarium would be closed until 3pm but they had to be professional. There were a few people at the aquarium as Derek walked around making sure everything was perfect and the animals and fish all swarmed to him excited. He saw a few tours and decided to stay away he did however go into the up incoming exhibit the jellies gallery. Derek looked around and cleaned some of the glass as he waved to the jellies which weren’t as active as some of the other animals. When he was done he walked past the sea otter habitat and they got all rambunctious and started making noises. 

“Hey! In unison please!” Derek said smiling at they all barked at once and he pulled out a bucket throwing them some fish and they quieted down eating. He kept walking where he saw the dolphins preforming a show and they got distracted and swam over to see Derek. 

“It seems I’ve lost the dolphins to the owner! Ladies and gentlemen say hello to Mister Derek Hale!” The announcer said and Derek came to the front over to the glass where the woman walked over and smiled. 

“Hi. Thank you for coming.” Derek said nicely, and then stepped over the glass and onto the rock off center to the pool. “Jason! Skye! Kaila!” Derek said and the three dolphins swam over. “Back up.” Derek grinned and the dolphins in unison started swimming just using their tail to back up has their bodies bobbed. “Have you gotten them to jump in unison?” Derek asked and the girl shook her head. 

“Jason being the baby wasn’t doing so well was he?” She asked the audience and Derek heard a No and he chuckled.

Derek whistled and they all went down into the water and then came up in unison and dove back into the water in unison getting a lot of height. “Alright! Let’s hope Jason is a bit more happy now. Jason it was a pleasure.” Derek said bowing and Jason came up and did a twirl. “Kali and Skye.” Derek grinned as he curtsied and the two twirled around as well and he threw them some fish. “Sorry for crashing.” Derek whispered into the girls ear.  
“It’s fine Mister Hale.” She said grinning as he walked off the rocks and over the glass. 

The main pool for dolphins was separated into a bowl by some rock formations which for shows the trainers could step on. It also had two other pools off to the side both for the dolphins that were too young to perform. Derek took in the most difficult dolphins and trained them to perform, they were intelligent creatures and you just needed to give them a job and something to figure out. 

Derek spent most of the day doing calculations and then at 1 he decided to do some training with the other Dolphins. He got dressed in his full body wet suit and went to the main pool. One of the first tricks all the dolphins learned was to jump and flip on command. He’d also taught Kali and Skye how to let a person use their back to surf or hold on to their dorsal fin. Derek closed down when he was done satisfied with the work he’d done for the day and headed home. 

 

 

 

Stiles spent the whole day basically by Malia’s side and ignored Scott until he’d basically been trapped in the bathroom. “Dude, the whole school is basically going to the Aquarium on Friday and your acting horrible to me! I don’t care what you are and, I don’t care if you hate your soulmate, and I don’t care if you hang out with Malia, but I do care if you ignore me and basically tell me to fuck off.” Scott said looking at Stiles and Stiles hugged him. 

“Thank you.” Stiles breathed out grinning and Scot hugged him back. “I’m sorry I just have a lot going on right now.” Stiles said and Scott nodded. 

“Hey can I come over and study with you today or am I not invited?” Scott asked and Stiles smiled slightly and then licked his lips. 

“I’m staying at the Hale’s place but sure.” Stiles said and Scott nodded and they hugged again and went to their separate classes. 

After school Scott and Stiles got a ride from Cora and they went to Stiles room and did some studying and talking. “So what colleges were you thinking about Stiles?” Scott asked taking a break from his homework at the desk in Stiles room while Stiles laid on his bed spread out. 

“Not sure, but we are still in the Bay area right? So there’s San Fran University, Stanford not like I’ll get in, Cal State East Bay, Berkeley U, Davis is kind of close and same with Santa Cruz, San Fran State, San Jose State, and Sonoma State.” Stiles said shrugging as he checked his email seeing a few unopened emails. “Do you get College emails?” Stiles asked and Scott shook his head. 

“No Kira does though, she says their mostly spam. Why?” Scott asked there was a knock on the door and the Sheriff stepped in. 

“Dad.” Stiles said and the sheriff sighed. 

“I have a letter from Duke and Brown. Want me to turn them down?” The Sheriff asked and Stiles sighed and took the letters opening them up and reading over the letters. 

“Spam, don’t answer.” Stiles said tossing them into the trashcan. “Hey dad can you sign this?” Stiles said handing over the permission slip and the Sheriff signed it and gave it back to Stiles. 

“The aquarium is owned by Derek now, I haven’t taken you since he rebuilt the aquarium. He won a few awards for it, should be fun.” The sheriff said and Stiles groaned and flopped his head into the bed. “Well I’ll get out of here, tell Melissa I say hi Scott.” 

“Will do Sheriff!” Scott said as the Sheriff left. “Derek owns the Aquarium?”

“Seems fitting since the Hale’s own basically everything around here.” Stiles said getting up and Scott followed and they went into the kitchen and saw Peter cooking. “You cook?”

“Stiles I’m a linguist with a PhD in English, I spent six years on my own, of course I can cook.” Peter said bragging and answering Stiles question. “Heard Derek is giving your whole school a tour of his Aquarium. That’ll be fun.” 

“Do you like Aquariums Stiles?” Derek asked walking in and getting a box of crackers from the cabinet and set them down as he washed his hands. 

“He loves Aquariums he was ranting on about the new exhibit at the Aquarium being filled with jellyfish and his favorite what was it called?” Scott said looking at Stiles. 

“Olindias Formosa.” Stiles grumbled answering Scott. 

“The Flower hat jelly. We have a few of them at the aquarium, you’ll see them in the tour.” Derek said as he munched on the crackers. 

“Hey Derek what did you do when you graduated High school?” Scott asked wondering. 

“I bought an aquarium. Well more like I started a fund me page for the aquarium and the owner gave it to me and then I rebuilt it. So I created an Aquarium, I’m taking online classes now so I can actually know what I’m talking about when I say Dolphins have a streamlined fusiform body with a fluke and pectoral fins. They also have a melon in their head.” Derek said snorting. 

“A melon?” Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

“It’s an organ used for Echolocation. It’s a mass of adipose tissue.” Stiles said explaining the Melon in a Dolphin’s head to Scott. 

“Most of the Dolphins you see are common bottlenose Dolphins but I have dusky dolphins, I recently got a dusky dolphin and her calf. The other Aquarium was just selling the calf when he was older and going to sell the mom as well but I bought both so they wouldn’t be separated.” Derek said and Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Dusky dolphin?” Scott asked an eyebrow raised. 

“It’s a type of dolphin that only lives in certain places.” Stiles explained. “You have a few of them?” 

“I sent an email to your teacher but if you bring a wet suit I’ll let you swim with the Dolphins. I have three, and a younger male for the female, when she’s ready he’s still young and not at the aquarium.” Derek said shrugging and Stiles eyes went huge. “Would that be something you want to do?” 

“Are you seriously asking me whether on not I want to swim with dolphins?” Stiles asked eyes wide and Derek nodded. “Yes!” Stiles said excited and Derek smiled. “But this means nothing!” Stiles said suddenly and then ran with Scott out of the kitchen. 

“He’s magnificent.” Peter grinned as he took a sip of what he had been drinking. 

“Shut up.” Derek said unamused to his uncle. 

 

 

 

“Show me your Coyote!” Scott said once they got outside. 

“No! Show me your wolf!” Stiles said in retaliation. 

“I don’t transform all the way I only have a beta shift. Show me!” Scott said and Stiles shook his head and Scott sighed as his mom’s car pulled up. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Stiles.” Scott said and Stiles waved as Scott left. 

Stiles turned around and saw Talia Hale smiling. “Come Stiles I want to talk to you.” She said leaving and Stiles followed his head hanging a bit low. They walked into a room filled with books and a giant tree painting. “This is the blood line of Hale.” She said touching the tree and looked at Stiles. “Being a born wolf means something to us, we have pack, and family. Never truly alone, do you feel that way with anyone?” 

“My dad I guess.” Stiles mumbled to Talia. 

“It doesn’t have to be blood related. I like to think the whole town is a part of my pack.” Talia said and Stiles stiffened. “Including you.” She smiled and Stiles ran out of the room and into his room. 

Stiles would never be a part of a wolf pack. He would never leave his dad, or his friends, he and Malia needed to stick together. “Stiles?” Stiles head shot up from where he had his head in a pillow. “Dinner is ready and I brought yours here if you want it. We are having Tacos, Taco Tuesday!” Peter said and Stiles opened the door and took the plate with four tacos on it with rice and beans to the side. 

“Thank you.” Stiles said taking the plate and going back into his room. 

It’d been a while since Stiles felt okay. Everyone at school didn’t dare touch him. They all knew he was a coyote. And that he was staying with the Hales. And for some peculiar reason that meant he was untouchable. Malia for the same reason was welcomed into their table so maybe, this seven days with the Hale's wouldn’t be a complete disaster. It did have perks.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. This is a short chapter, Stiles gets some sleep, nomads stroll into town, and Parrish dies, Just Kidding! Parrish can't die. He already proved that on the show...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER. So there's a bonus chapter later today, it's currently 2 am on the west coast of america i'll get the next one up later 2 pm or later? I'm probably going to read over it and post it when the next comment shows up, if i'm awake. I DON'T OWN DIDDLY SQUAT. (WE ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO CHAPTERS I HAVEN'T WRITTEN SO IF THE GAPS GET BIGGER THAT'S WHY) Enjoy ~Kal
> 
> Also i'm starting school soon so that's happening. (I want to have this finished before hand. I have three days, go me! Wish me luck)

Day 3 Wednesday

For some magical reason Stiles didn’t feel that uncomfortable in Derek’s car the next day. He was disgruntled at the rumors going around campus and the amount of people who tried pulling up his sleeve to see the signature on his forearm. Stiles still claimed blasphemy that soul mates always drew near each other. Watching Allison and Scott make heart eyes at each other was exhausting, having Malia ask questions about homework helped distract him from their bubbly cute love.

“Why are you asking Stiles? Isn’t Lydia up for valedictorian?” Jackson asked sitting next to Lydia and playing with her hair. 

“Who do you think is the boy’s candidate Jackson?” Lydia asked tilting her head at her boyfriend and soulmate who looked at his friend. 

“Danny?” He asked shrugging and Lydia rolled her eyes. 

“Stiles when was the last time you slept?” Malia asked cautiously as the Bad-ass Trio walked up and stared at Stiles. 

“Sunday?” Stiles said warily. 

“Stiles Stilinski is required in the Office.” Erica said rolling her eyes and Stiles nodded getting up. 

Stiles walked in the office to see Derek Hale with slightly wet hair sticking up in different directions unlike his normal fluffed perfect hair. He was talking to Stiles’ AP Environmental teacher, was he flirting with her? “Thanks Ericka, Isaac, Boyd. Stiles, your father is waiting, and I pulled you out of school.” Derek said and then tilted his head to the door and Stiles nodded. 

Derek walked out of the office and Stiles followed getting into the passenger seat of the Camaro. “What’s going on?” Stiles finally asked confused and concerned. 

“My mom ran into a bit of trouble and the Sheriff’s station was attacked as retaliation. Usually she deals with more diplomatic people, but, these nomads like to stay in tune with their inner animal. They migrate through our lands and in the forest surrounding Beacon Hills.” Derek explained as he drove through the city. “The old alpha that knew the rules recently passed. The new alpha is young, and reckless. They’ve basically started a war against us, Talia said she was willing to stick to the old rules, they stay away from the city and people, they only spend 24 hours in Beacon Hills, and they stay away from the Nemeton. The new alpha said they wanted to see the city and the people, they first came to see my aquarium when they figured out they couldn’t.” 

“They couldn’t?” Stiles asked confused. 

“I’m a supernatural being who takes care of regular animals, you don’t think I took precautions? Mountain ash surrounds the buildings, in the walls and floor, it suppresses the supernatural, not enough to hurt, but enough to feel human.” Derek explained and sighed. “When they couldn’t, they attacked the sheriff’s office. Most of the deputies were out on patrol. A guy named Parrish and your father were the only ones there. Parrish saved your father.” Derek said a bit lowly. 

“What about Parrish?” 

“Too late, according to my mom. He’d been pronounced Dead a few hours ago.” Derek answered as he parked in front of the Hospital. 

Stiles ran forgetting his bag and he saw Melissa who quickly escorted him to see his father who was lying in bed. “Hey kiddo.” The sheriff said and Stiles sat down and opened his mouth. “I’m fine.” The sheriff said cutting Stiles off before he could talk. “Parrish basically acted like a human shield while I was able to shoot three werewolves down with our new bullets.” Sheriff Stilinski said and Stiles nodded. 

“Derek Hale.” Another nurse said walking in and Stiles turned to see Derek by the door. “Um, you might want to help the doctors right now.” She said and Derek frowned scrunching up his eyebrows and followed the nurse. 

“You’re okay?” Stiles asked again looking at his Dad who smiled and nodded. 

“He has a scratch mark on his side but other than that perfectly healthy. He needed a few stitches but you father’s a tough man Stiles.” Melissa smiled and Stiles nodded. “Derek Hale.” She said as Derek came back in and she left.

Derek looked disgruntled and saw the two Stilinski’s staring at him. “Laura has been called in to check out Parrish, I’ve never seen anything like him.” Derek explained and both Stilinski’s got the same confused face as they tried to work everything out. 

“He’s alive, and he’s a supernatural creature the Hale’s have never seen?” Sheriff Stilinski wonders aloud looking at Derek who nods.

“There aren’t a lot of supernatural creatures we don’t know but we are going to do some tests and hopefully find out what he is. No mortal man would live through the injuries he did, let alone heal the way he did. It’s something I’ve never seen, my mother or Laura might know, which is why Laura has been called in, also to deal with your medical bill Sheriff.” Derek explained and both Stilinski’s looked pissed. 

“I can handle my own medical bill Hale.” 

“My mother insist, it’s her fault that you are here.” Derek said as he got a phone call. “Derek Hale.” He answered and Stiles watched his face contort into multiple expressions finally landing on pissed off. “The new staff member did what? No I understood your story. I’m asking why he decided doing that was a good idea.” Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead. “No I’m not going to pay his medical bills, it’s written on his contract! I don’t care if he sues me he stuck his hand in a pit of sharks as he was feeding them, ask anyone and usually they say yeah no I wouldn’t stick my hand in a shark pool as I feed them chum and my hand is covered in blood.” Derek ranted and hung up. “My apologize, my new worker is a buffoon.” 

“He stuck his hand in a pool of sharks?” Stiles asked alarmed. 

“We have 16 different types of sharks, no he fed some of the sharks first and then decided to try and feed them by hand instead of throwing, like we usually do. His reasoning was, that I feed the dolphins by hand.” Derek explained and Stiles scoffed. “I have to get back to the aquarium to do some training, I trust you’ll be okay Stiles?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded watching Derek leave. 

“Derek Hale.” Sheriff Stilinski said grinning. “I can’t say I approve yet because your still underage. He know this yes? And even though you’re soulmates and the rule bends, I don’t want to arrest you, or him, but I will.” The sheriff said Stiles huffed. 

“He doesn’t even really like me, he doesn’t like coyotes. How does this war between packs happen?” Stiles asked curious of how packs had wars against each other.

“In reality we are winning, we have three of their pack members in custody, and only two causalities the sheriff’s department and me. Compare to them losing three members. Talia is probably renegotiating terms and having the Argents help her.” The Sheriff said and Stiles eyebrows furrowed. “Stiles, Allison Argent is from a family of hunters. The myth of Silver? Argent. They kill werewolves.” 

“They kill weres.” Stiles echoed. “Am I?” 

“No, they hunt, they aren’t murders. Stiles, no one is going to hurt you, I promise.” Sheriff said and Stiles nodded. “You left your pillow at home. I’m not sure how much coffee you’ve had but you should get some sleep. You have house keys, have one of the Hale’s take you home.” The sheriff said and Stiles nodded. 

Stiles walked out and saw Scott outside. “Everything okay?” Scott asked looking at his friend concerned.

“My dad was attacked in a war that’s starting between the Hale pack and a nomad pack. Hey uh, mind taking me home? You could stay over too, I just, need to get something.” Stiles said a bit nervous trying to be unemotional. 

“Yeah sure hope on.” Scott said getting back onto his bike and Stiles joined him. 

When Stiles got home he opened the door and breathed in the scent of home. Scott followed him as he went into his room and collapsed onto his bed cuddling up to his pillow. “Scott I uh.” 

“Don’t worry we both know you need the sleep.” Scott smiled and Stiles nodded drifting into dreamland. 

This wasn’t the first time Scott had basically been alone in Stiles house. Scott was a very two sided person on one side he cared and was fun and innocent not really understanding what was going on half the time and on the other side deep down inside of Scott he doubted, he doubted himself, his friends, his mom, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He even doubted Allison, his soulmate, who doubts their soulmate? For this reason Scott appeared very one sided, the happy go lucky, wouldn’t-harm-a-fly, Scott. So what else was Scott supposed to do? Sure going through Stiles backpack was wrong but Scott needed to know. Something was wrong with his friend and he had to be prepared. Right? 

Scott was going through Stiles third notebook when he found a page ripped in half with the same thing written over and over in different ways. DEREK HALE, DEREK HALE, DEREK HALE. What was going on with Stiles?


	4. Day 4 Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loses his shit, Derek comes clean, and Lydia talks some sense into Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late I know but it was hard to edit. And I was writing Friday. This story is coming to a close and Endings are hard. This story had so much happen but it's not finished and there's still some loose ends. Don't worry hopefully I do justice. OH FYI this story has more subscribers, Kudos, bookmarks and hits than my other story, that feels amazing! Less comments though :(
> 
> Enjoy, I don't own anything ~Kal
> 
> Addition: Soulmates can be shifters and humans, soulmates can change, just as humans can change. A soulmate can call another by thinking of them while holding something their soulmate has touched ONLY if they've already met. (Aka the signature) This is similar to recognizing your soulmate, but not entirely completing the bond. The bond between soulmates shifts just as the relationship shifts. If a soulmate bond is strong, then the relationship is strong. If a soulmate bond is weak the relationship is weak and not well matched. Shifters have an underlying mating process in addition to a soulmate bond. Human bonds that are strong can feel each other when they are close and in extreme cases of emotion can feel what the other is feeling. Shifter can feel and smell a soulmate bond, they can feel when they are close to their soulmate and feel strong emotions from their soulmate.   
> Shifter Mates can feel even more of a bond and more emotions, their scents are forever entangled in each other.   
> Hope this helps! ~Kal

Day 4 Thursday 

Stiles woke up to his phone ringing he reached over to the bed stand and grabbed it answering and holding it to his ear. “Hello?” Stiles mumbled groggily still half asleep. 

“Stiles? Bro, class is about to start, I told the Hale’s where you were?” Scott said over the phone and Stiles shot up and ran downstairs. “Stiles?”

“Yeah Scott hold on.” Stiles said and flung open the front door and saw Peter Hale with Donuts and coffee in hand. “Scott I’ll call you back.” Stiles said ending the call and staring at Peter. 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in? You weren’t awake when I showed up this morning so I figured I’d go get breakfast.” Peter said as Stiles stood to the side letting the werewolf into his house. Peter hummed and sat at the table opening the box and starting to munch on a doughnut. “You getting dressed or?” Peter said and Stiles blushed and ran upstairs to get ready. 

When Scott called Peter answered. Sure Peter was originally going to tell Derek but, Stiles was a Coyote, and even though he’d been with a Coyote, he knew what could happen if the next of kin found out. They’d be dead, ever single Hale, their friends, everyone. Peter didn’t want to take that chance, not again, he was still waiting and planning to keep his daughter safe. He didn’t need some snot nose kid hooking up with Derek and ruin everything he accomplished. Peter was possessive, and he didn’t do well playing with others, not when it concerned his family.

Stiles smelled the scent change in Peter when he was upstairs putting on a clean pair of Jeans. “No, no, no, no, No!” Stiles mumbled shedding his clothing and opening his window as he heard footsteps coming to his room. Stiles was climbing through his window only wearing boxers on and with a pair in his mouth when Peter opened the door. Stiles jumped down shifting on the way down landing on all fours. He looked up and saw Peter snarl looking down at him.

 

 

Stiles' father would never believe him. How could he? Stiles had no evidence besides a smell and an instinct to run. Stiles rounded the next corner a black wolf hot on his tail and ran through the lacrosse field at the school. he ran up the hill and onto the lawn surrounded by buildings and stared at Peter who was growling. Stiles dropped his boxers and did something he never thought he would. Stiles howled. He howled loudly and Peter attacked him startling Stiles and making the howl yip and make the exact mauling-a-baby-noise Stiles hated from Coyotes. Peter fought stiles getting low trying to get to Stiles feet but the coyote was smaller and nimble moving in ways Peter couldn’t. 

Stiles didn’t notice the crowd, but Peter did. Stiles was backed up against the Beacon Hills high school sign when he noticed the people around him. He growled and snarled at the others as they trapped him. Stiles whimpered and Peter turned back to Stiles going for his neck. Stiles dropped low and Peter went into the sign and dropped as Stiles tried to wiggle his way out of the circle as Peter snapped his jaws claiming one of Stiles’ legs. They both dropped their eyes darting around as two animal control guys came in. One of them slipping a ring around Stiles’ neck the other around shooting a dart at Peter knocking him out. The guy took Stiles’ leg out of Peter’s jaw and Stiles booked it grabbing his boxers in his mouth as the Animal control grabbed the stick and yanked Stiles back as he limped over. 

“Boxers? What could a coyote do with boxers?” The animal control said as students snickered. Malia ran over to the Coyote and Stiles wiggled his tail limping over to Malia. “Stay back girl, he’s feral.” 

“He’s a teenager who goes to this school. This is a shifter fight.” Malia said dropping to her knees and petted Stiles. “Stiles I know that’s you what happened?” Malia asked putting the boxers on the coyote and Stiles shifted.

“I don’t know, one moment I’m in my house getting ready with Peter downstairs and the next I’m bolting from my own house Peter trying to attack me.” Stiles said and held his foot consealing his forearm as he did blood getting over his soulmates signature. As the Animal control guy pulled the loop off his neck. “Please tell me I’m not going to be expelled for fighting?” Stiles asked looking around. 

“This was self-defense.” The principle said as the nurse came over to look at Stiles’ leg. “You are however, still late to your first period, regardless of you fighting off a wolf.” 

Stiles snorted as Malia and Scott got him into a wheelchair and walked with him and the nurse to her office. “So what happened?” Scott asked looking at Stiles cautiously. As Scott gave Stiles the lacrosse hoodie he’d retrieved from Stiles’ locker. “Does this have anything to do with you staying with the Hales?”

“I have no clue! Peter was always nice to me, I never thought, I don’t know what’s going on, honestly, the sooner tomorrow comes the sooner we go to the aquarium.” Stiles said as the nurse patched up his leg shoving on the sweater. “I’m not broken in anyway am I?” 

“No, but the cuts are deep and an ambulance is on its way here.” The nurse said as two paramedics walked in and looked over Stiles leg. 

“Any other injuries?” the paramedic said as they wheeled Stiles out of the nurses office.

“My chest hurts? Bruises probably, I really just can’t get over the fact that my leg hurts though.” Stiles said as the got him into an ambulance Scott climbing in Malia by his side. 

 

 

Stiles father was not happy to see Stiles walk in to his room covered in bandages and have Talia Hale explain how deeply sorry she was about how Peter had acted. On the other hand she’d payed for everything and said that if the Sheriff didn’t want Stiles staying with them it was his choice. 

“Of course I don’t want my kid staying with you!” The sheriff said looking sternly at Talia. “He could get killed by your brother!” 

“Peter will be dealt with.” Talia said again and the sheriff scoffed. 

“Dad, what if I want to stay?” Stiles said and both adults stared at him. 

“You don’t have to force yourself Stiles, I know how difficult this has been for you.” Talia said and Stiles rubbed his face and shook his head. “You don’t. But, I want to stay. If there’s some nomad killing werewolves around, I’m safer with the Hales.” 

“No, Stiles.” The sheriff said again and Stiles shook his head. 

“You don’t get a say anymore dad, Soulmate law says that if one soulmate wants to stay with the other and they both agree families can not intervene.” Stiles said making a stand against his father and Talia. 

“Soulmates?” Talia said confused and Stiles rolled up his jacket revealing Derek’s signature. 

Stiles pressed downward on the signature and Derek walked in his forearm visible with Stiles’ own signature. “Hi mom.” Derek said blushing a bit. 

“Are you going to be invoking other laws then Son? Maybe the soul mate Romeo and Juliet law? If you stay with him that means you have to stay on his property, anything he owns.” The sheriff said looking at Derek harshly. “You also have to make sure he agrees.” 

“I do. I have an apartment complex under my name as well. Stiles, I don’t care what you chose but know, I don’t want to do anything that would come between you and your father.” Derek said to the sheriff and then looked at Stiles.  
Stiles didn’t say anything as he walked over and grabbed Derek’s hand pulling him out of the hospital room. “Can you uh, take me to your house? Or the Hale the house, or mine and you stay over?” Stiles said and looked up at Derek. 

“Yeah, we’ll go to your house.” Derek said and pulled out his keeps walking to the Camaro. 

 

 

 

The ride to the Stilinski house was quiet, Derek didn’t know what to say, and Stiles didn’t want to speak. How would Derek explain himself? Sorry I was mean to you the first time we met, our uncle kind of taught us to hate coyotes? Oh but he acted nice to you so I did, to please my mother plus we were mates. I’m kind of obligated to like you? But then my uncle attacked you and tore up your leg? Oh and not to mention the nomads talking with my mom want to kill you? And don’t forget, your coyote friend that smells like us, that’s because she’s Peter’s illegitimate child. Welcome to the family? And to top it off, I actually like you and find you speaking Latin super cute, even though you just said the classes of animals I own. 

Stiles watched Derek’s grip on the wheel shift a bit his knuckles clenching as his fingers one my one rolled over the wheel and then back to their relaxed position. He is probably thinking of how he’s disobeying his family, for me. He technically found a loop hole. But I offered it to him. At least all of this would disappear eventually. Next year was senior year and Stiles would turn 18 he’d go to college, leave all of this behind. And Derek. Not that he mattered, it’s not like they were actually mated, or married. Did Stiles want that someday? He only knew this guy for what five days? At most?! Did stiles actually know anything about his family? Sure he knew they were pillars of the community and basically kept the supernatural safe. He knew they were werewolves, and that Talia Hale had a government job and Laura Hale was following in her footsteps while Derek owned an aquarium. 

“Stiles?” Derek said breaking Stiles out of his inner thought process. “We’re here.” 

“Oh.” Stiles said and got out of the car and opened the door walking inside and looked back seeing Derek in the door frame. “You can come in.” 

“I know.” Derek scowled walking in after Stiles as Stiles went to the kitchen going through the fridge as Derek stood still looking around the house breathing heavily. “It smells…”

“Sorry no one’s been here,”

“No it smells like you. Like you and the sheriff, it’s all just… Concentrated.” Derek tried to explain and Stiles’ eyebrow twitched slightly as he pulled some chips out of a cupboard. “Stiles?”

“Name one thing you wanted to do besides own an aquarium.”

“I wanted to play baseball.” Derek answered Stiles quickly. 

“Baseball?” Stiles asked unbelieving. 

“I was on the Basketball and Baseball teams. I enjoyed playing, but I love what I do.” Derek said and Stiles nodded. “So you’re going to be studying Marine Biology I’m assuming.” 

“Yeah. I uh, like the sea.” Stiles said as he ate one of the chips and Derek nodded. “This is awkward isn’t it.” Stiles said standing up and looking around. “Do you play video games?”

“My family is dysfunctional. Laura is an exact replica of my mother who treats her life like her job, I don’t think I’ve ever seen my mother cry or be an actual person. My father is… absent, as you’ve seen. Cora, Cora’s a bitch, don’t tell her I said that. Peter has an illegitimate coyote kid who he kind of hates but doesn’t want to kill but his ex, I don’t know, hookup? Will, and thought she did. I’m an ass, I’m the biggest asshole on the planet, I don’t get happy I’m moody, and I thought I should hate you. I should hate you, coyotes and wolves don’t mix!” Derek finally broke ranting on and Stiles just listened to him go off. “I should want to rip your neck apart and drag you to my family. But all I can think of is impressing you. How to make you happy. My wolf is literally scratching at my mind asking to rub ourselves on you and drown in your sent.” 

“Well, uh. You’ve seen my family, me and my dad.” Stiles said awkwardly. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. I don’t care, but, I will never lie to you. I’m going to take a run.” Derek said shifting smoothly and going out the front door. 

 

 

 

What was Stiles supposed to say? Proclaim is undying love to Derek and forgive him for everything? Just because they were destined to be together? Hell no! Stiles wasn’t some princess you could kiss once and everything becomes happily ever after! He wasn’t even 18! But those few seconds of seeing Derek’s body, if that man’s shoulders and back were resting and looked magnificent. Stiles couldn’t imagine what it would look like if he was actually flexing. This was bad, bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Sure Stiles had guessed he was at least Bisexual a few years back, come on Stiles wasn’t blind to others. Plus he’d heard horror stories of soulmates deciding to be one sexual orientation and having to deny everything they’d believed in. I guess being speciest kind of fell in that list too. 

Oh god, Stiles was a walking lie! His hands flew to his mouth his eyes wide as he breathed heavily. No, Stiles wasn’t Derek was! Derek basically contradicted everything he believed in and for what? Stiles? A punk ass kid from Poland? 

“You look conflicted.” Derek said walking in the open door completely naked.

“Clothing!” Stiles yelled moving his hands to his eyes. “I have sweats or something in my room or my dad’s room, go find clothing!” Stiles said as he heard Derek chuckle and go upstairs the stairs creaking under his weight. 

“Found sweats.” Derek said as he came back downstairs and Stiles put down his hands. “So what’s got you so conflicted?” 

“You! You’re a walking confliction! We are a walking confliction!” Stiles insisted looking in between himself and the wolf. “This!” He said motioning to Derek and himself. “Isn’t normal and shouldn’t be allowed! We are freak of natures!” 

“I own an Aquarium you don’t think I know that?” Derek said crossing his arms over his chest and stiles took a moment to see Derek’s muscles flex as his shoulder raised a bit in anger as his eyebrows furrowed in anger. “I lace my aquarium in mountain ash so I don’t seem like such a predator to my own animals. Just because we have animals inside us doesn’t mean we have to be those animals.” 

“Who told you that? Someone from your family?” Stiles snorted looking the other way. 

“A hunter. Who’d been sent to kill me.” Derek said and Stiles stiffened and stared at Derek who smirked slightly and his eyebrows softened. “I have breakfast with him every week now. Chris Argent. I dated his sister who ended up betraying me and trying to kill my whole family but when she did that I went after her life. I lost what made me human and went after her. I was pumped full of wolfs bane and had her neck in my jaws when Chris stepped over to me and put all his weapons down as I growled and his sister screamed. He said, Derek listen to me very closely. This isn’t who you are, you aren’t a killer. You aren’t an animal. Just because you have an animal inside you doesn’t mean you have to be that animal. I slowly dropped her neck and shifted. Then he put a bullet into her skull.” 

“His own sibling?” Stiles whispered softly in disbelief. Hunters were worse than them they killed everything in sight in the name of humans.

“Yup. I owe him everything.”

They both turned hearing the knock on the door and Stiles opened it and saw Lydia standing in the doorway. “Lydia?” Stiles asked confused looking at the queen bee of the school. 

“Look, not only is your father not going to be happy about him being in your house but, you Stiles Stilinski need to get something straight.” Lydia said pushing past Stiles and walking into the house. “Out Hale we are going to be talking about you, and the Sheriff is sending someone over to check Stiles is alone.” Lydia said and Derek bolted out the door. Lydia started walking upstairs and Stiles followed until she sat on his bed and Stiles joined her.

“Why are you here Lydia?” 

“Because you have to get your head out of the clouds and denial you sink yourself into.” Lydia said frustration laced along her every word. “Derek Hale is bending over backwards to impress you! Don’t ask, I just know. And by the looks of things I’d say you are pretty head over heels at liking him too. Stiles, you can’t fool me.” Lydia smiled and Stiles head dropped as his eyes looked at her. 

“Lydia he’s a wolf!” Stiles blurted out during the middle of Lydia’s pep talk. Lydia gave Stiles a look of exasperation. 

“Who gave everything for you! You owe him to at least try to work it out with him. Plus you aren’t the only weird couple that’s happened between soulmates! Jackson’s a werewolf and I’m a banshee! Hell I think there’s a Wendigo and fox shifter who are head over heels for each other! Plus rumor has it that you aren’t the only wolf, coyote paring that’s happened in the Hale family.” Lydia grinned and Stiles eyebrows furrowed. “Apparently, Malia’s dead beat parents? Peter Hale and some woman called the desert wolf, who’s a mercenary or something, I don’t know. The whole thing remains mysterious. Now although they aren’t the best example, they weren’t soulmates and they made it work. If you and Derek were meant for each other don’t you think he at least deserves a chance? Get to know each other, your technically under federal law and he can’t make you do anything. I don’t think he’ll do anything personally, your dad’s the sheriff.” 

“Why are you helping me Lydia?” Stiles asked looking at the strawberry blonde haired girl.

Lydia sighed and rolled up the sleeve on her right arm and Stiles stopped his mouth open as he read the swoopy signature that said one name: Jackson Whittmore. But it was fading, instead of the black bold letters Stiles had on his arm, Lydia’s letters were gray and fading. “We may not have a perfect relationship, and everyone assumed we were soulmates but things can change over time. But I still owe you for helping me, and trying. I was sick of not being noticed, but you Stiles, you always noticed me, even when I wasn’t supposed to be yours.”

“Lydia, we are friends, I’d do everything for you.” Stiles said grabbing her hands and smiling and Lydia smiled softly back at him. 

“Then give him a chance. And when you have children, name one after me.” Lydia grinned getting up from the bed and rolled down her sleeve. 

“Okay, maybe not the second part but, I’ll give him a chance. And you have to tell me who you end up being with if your Soulmate is changing.” Stiles grinned and Lydia nodded. 

Stiles waved goodbye to Lydia as his dad’s car pulled up. “Lydia came by?” The sheriff asked and Stiles nodded. 

“Yeah. Derek left and Lydia had to come by and talk about everything with me. Did you know she knows everything?” Stiles asked following his dad into the house. 

“All I know is the girl keeps showing up at my crime scenes. Get something to eat and go to bed kid. The Jeep is yours for tomorrow. You also have your field trip tomorrow.”


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Aquarium day! I own nothing, not edited all that jazz. Enjoy ~Kal

Day 5 Friday 

Stiles and Derek had opposite mornings. Stiles was chipper ready to start the day and excited to go to the aquarium. While Derek woke up late, forgot to get coffee and was panicked something would go wrong. He was hosting a school at his aquarium, although this wasn’t new to his staff or him, it was Stiles’ school. Everything had to be perfect. 

Stiles boarded the school bus with the rest of his school ready to go to the Aquarium bouncing up and down in his seat as he rambled off different factoids. “I wonder if they’ll have Catostylus mosaic, jelly blubber! Their colors are produced by the actual jelly instead of algae unlike other jellies.”

“Is everything set?” Derek asked once again to his staff who all nodded. “Good, they’ll be entering through the main entrance. I want every bag checked for anything make sure the animals are safe, if you need me I’ll be on call and walking around as I help Seth with his tour. They’ll be split up into groups and everyone will have a group. We all memorized the schedule? Do not waste time. Other groups are waiting. Noon is lunch and then you continue and at the end of the day we meet where?” Derek asked expecting his staff to answer. 

“The Amphitheater.” They all replied and Derek nodded. 

“Good now someone go get me some coffee.” 

 

 

Stiles was in shock seeing the aquarium on the steps ready to go in when Derek walked out smiling holding coffee. Stiles could already tell Derek was having a rough morning his hair stuck out in different ways, there was a crinkle in his eyebrow that only showed up when his patience was being tested. 

“Welcome to the Beacon Hills Aquarium. My name is Derek Hale and before you are allowed in I have a few rules that you need to know. First respect the animals, not all of the aquarium could eat you but if you touch the glass, take flash photography or disrespect my animals, I will eat you.” Derek said and his fangs were shown to the school who started whispering. “If you think it would upset them don’t do it, if you think I would eat you for doing it, don’t do it. Second and this rule applies to anyone supernatural like myself. Mountain ash is laced through the building so your animal side is subdued. This is for your benefit so the animals don’t feel threatened and so you don’t do anything stupid in my aquarium. Do not feed the fish, whales, dolphins, sea otters, or penguins. Do not Drink or eat anything on the premises unless you are in the Cafe.” 

“You’re drinking something!” 

“I own the aquarium I could do whatever I want. When you own the aquarium you can drink too okay kid? No smoking, at all. All of you have been split into groups by your teachers, with the exception of the Supernatural. If you are a supernatural being, and I swear you lie to me and I find out I will rip your throat out with my teeth. Supernatural, you will be with me. All the other groups will be led by my staff, Teachers and parents, please try not to act like you know everything, we are trained professionals. You cause an issue and you will not be invited back.” Derek said and the whole group nodded. “Good.” Derek said and knocked on the door and the door opened the whole school filling in. 

 

 

All the bags were checked and each group was with a guide. Derek already saw Jackson puke once from being surrounded by mountain ash. “Alright we get to start here in the center.” Derek said another staff member by his side. “This is Seth, Seth explain where we are right now.” 

“Welcome to Caribbean Reef! Our 360 tank is home to green sea turtles, green moray eels, cow nose rays, Parrot fish, and bonnet head sharks! This is a 90,000 gallon tank and many people have had wedding dinners in this very room.” Seth explained grinning nervously as a radio went off. 

“One to Hale, come in Hale.”  
“This is Hale, what do you need one?”  
“It’s Kali, she’s being difficult.”  
“Got it on my way.” 

Derek looked at Seth and nodded to him encouraging and then left the group continuing into the aquarium. 

“You’re new.” Erica said looking at Seth. “That’s why you are with Derek, and why you reek of nervousness, and paired with us, Derek knows we’ll be good for him and is hoping we will be good to you too.” Erica smirked at the newbie and he gulped.

“Erica, don’t be rude to Seth.” Derek smiled softly as he walked back his hair wet and a towel slung over his shoulders. “Shall we continue with our tour?” 

 

 

 

Stiles was over the moon happy having Derek basically lecture on about the animals he owned in the aquarium. Stiles had seen sharks, fish, sea stars, he even got to see the penguins and beluga whales! They also watched a video on all the animals and what Beacon Hill’s aquarium does. Then it was time for lunch. “This is so cool! We’ve seen some many creatures already and we haven’t even seen the jellies exhibit yet!” Stiles said in between bites. “And this food is to die for!” 

“Well you are enjoying yourself Stiles.” Scott chuckled sitting across from his friend. “Tell me how many times did you show up Seth and Derek have to answer your question?” 

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about I was learning…” Stiles said lying through his teeth and Scott rolled his eyes. 

 

 

 

Next on the tour they saw a few more exhibits and lastly, were the Jellies. “This is the Jelly gallery this is the Lion’s mane jelly fish also known as the Hair jelly. They are the largest known species of jellyfish, and are found in cold waters.” Seth said smiling and then moved on to the next tank. 

“These cute little jellies are the Spotted Jelly, they are from the Indo-Pacific, and instead of one single mouth they have several in their oral arms which are used to feed on zooplankton.” Derek explained and the group looked in the tank and Stiles smiled at the small jellies.

Seth and Derek explained about Jelly Blubber, and the upside-down jelly Cassiopea, and the more common fried egg jelly and finally the flower hat jelly. “The flower hat jelly occurs in the west pacific off southern japan. Characterized by its tentacles that coil and adhere to its rim when not in use. These jellies can grow to be six inches in diameter and lives around six months. If you were to get stung by this jelly you wouldn’t die but it leaves behind a rash.” 

Stiles ran around looking at all the jellies excited until the whole school was gathered in the amphitheater. They all sat around waiting until they saw Derek standing in front of the huge empty tank in a black full body wet suit with a mic on his face. “Hi, we wanted to give you all one last memory before you left the aquarium today so almost all of the staff and I will be showing you some of the tricks we train our dolphins to do. And as a gift to a few of you, you will get to swim, with our dolphins.” Derek said and the whole crowd gasped. 

“We asked your teachers to give us all your names and we are pulling twenty of them out of a bowl, only three of you will actually get to swim with the dolphins. We have wet suits ready for you. So shall we begin?” Derek said and the school cheered as a staff member came over with a huge bowl and handed him a slip of paper. 

He began telling off different names, a few of them got t-shirts, some got stuffed animals, actually a lot got stuffed animals, some got, water bottles, and a few got cups, and then it got to the last three. “Now these are the last three names and you have the choice of opting out and not swimming with dolphins, you get anything in our gift shop, your choice. The first person is, Allison Argent.” Derek said and Allison ran down grinning. “Will you swim with us?” Derek asked and she grinned nodding. “Second person is, Tracy Stewart! Will you swim?” Derek asked and she shook her head. “That’s fine, Seth go take her to the gift store, let her pick out anything she wants. We’ll give her a second.” 

The suspense was horrible, Stiles was on the edge of his seat waiting. Tracy took her gift seriously and came back with a stuffed dusky dolphin that looked as big as a small child. “Now the last name drum roll please!” Derek said and everyone started making a drum roll until he held up a hand. “Stiles Stilinski?” Derek asked and Stiles gasped and stood up running down. “Alright we have our winners! Get them dressed and we will begin!” Derek said and walked off as Stiles and Allison went the opposite direction. 

The show was amazing, the dolphins did flips and turns and swam fast around the tank, even splashing some off the audience, although having the staff with super soakers and spraying people also helped. Derek ended up in the water and tossing a ball back and forth with a dolphin which was amazing. Then Allison got in the water and Derek was next to her and he had her pet the dolphin and then told her to hold on. The dolphin swam around the tank with her on his back and she was giggling so much and had a huge smile on her face. Then Derek had Stiles do the same thing and he was gasping so hard and grinning huge. Derek winked at him and whispered in his ear. “I get to do this every day, if you want, intern with us.” Derek helped them both out and then took a bow and the dolphins did the same and everyone cheered. 

The school waited and people who didn’t get prizes but wanted things from the gift shop bought them and Stiles looked lovingly at mantaman t-shirt and Derek came up to him with an eyebrow raised. He grabbed the back of Stiles neck and looked at the tag on Stiles shirt and then looked through the rack grabbing a shirt and going to the front of the line and bought it. He then walked over with the shirt in a bag and held out his hand. “If you want something, you get it, I want you to be happy Stiles.” Derek whispered and Stiles took the bag. 

“Thanks. I uh, Saturday there’s this café, want to talk?” Stiles smiled softly and Derek nodded. 

“I’ll pick you up since you’re not staying at our house anymore.” Derek said and rubbed the back of his head. “My number’s on the receipt.” 

Stiles was in the Bus with everyone else going back to the school and tell his experience with Allison and the dolphins. The whole day was amazing and Stiles loved it he didn’t feel an ounce of sadness as he cooked dinner, or when he fell asleep in his own bed.


	6. Day 6 Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy bunnies roam free, Stiles warms up to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, no I didn't abandon this story. The last update will be Saturday the 19th. I was in the hospital, and school started which equals a very busy author. This chapter is short, but we are coming to a close.
> 
> Unbeated, I don't own anything all that jazz. ~Kal
> 
> PS: i'm adding a bit of soulmate culture in the beginning note to Day 4 to make things a bit clearer.

Day 6 Saturday

Stiles had been looking at his phone with Derek’s number punched in for at least an hour. He’d gotten dressed, showered and then decided he was going to call, but what if Derek had better things to do? Or if he wasn’t awake? What if he didn’t actually want to be mates and Stiles forced Derek to say he was Stiles soulmate and gay for Stiles. 

“BOY CALL HIM. I CAN FEEL YOUR ANXIOUSNESS FROM DOWN HERE AND I’M NOT EVEN A SHIFTER!” The sheriff yelled from down stairs and Stiles yipped and pushed call and held the phone to his ear.

“Stiles?” Stiles heard Derek’s voice after the first ring.   
“Yeah uh hey.”   
“Hey yourself. Are you ready?” Derek asked smoothly and Stiles licked his lips.  
“Yeah, yeah, uh come over and we’ll go.”   
“I’m uh, around the corner, be there soon.” Derek said slipping up a little and Stiles grinned and hung up. 

If Derek was nervous and Stiles was nervous then all was good, and they could be a nervous wreck together. 

Stiles ran down the stairs shouting random words and the Sheriff snorted. “Be home by curfew!” his dad yelled over him and Stiles blushed and went outside seeing Derek’s Camaro. Stiles opened the passenger door and sat down buckling up. 

“You look good.” Derek smiled and Stiles nodded and echoed him nervously. “Thanks, so the Café?” Derek questioned and Stiles nodded and Derek started driving. “How’d you like the aquarium by the way? The staff thought it was fun having a school to show off to.” 

“It was fun, the dolphins were amazing!” Stiles grinned and Derek chuckled and nodded to himself. 

“I think Seth is scarred for life, he came up to me afterward saying he never wanted to work a school event again.” Derek laughed and shook his head smirking. “He bolted when he saw Erica, Isaac and Boyd coming in to the aquarium this morning to work at the gift shop. I did want to hire another employee who had a better skill set than him but I didn’t want him to be scared off.” 

“The life as the boss eh?” Stiles chuckled and Derek made a noise of agreement. “Were you serious about the intern thing?”

“If you want to intern you can, we have a lot of shifters get their degrees and then not be able to work anywhere because they don’t know how to subdue their nature so the animals will shy away from them. Being in my aquarium helps and I teach the rest. Most go off to bigger aquariums or other projects, but I get photos and gifts every once in a while.” Derek smiled and shrugged as he parked in the lot at the café. 

“Cool.” Stiles smiled as the got out of the car. 

Their brunch was fantastic, lots of laughing and storytelling, and they both felt themselves letting go and falling in love. Derek smiled and knew that his was the way he wanted it, what he had been missing. His other half. He felt free. Stiles felt protected and safe, he wasn’t alone and that felt amazing. For the first time since Stiles was a little kid he meant something to another person other than his dad. He knew Derek would die for him and that was a rare thing unless you were family, pack. 

They ended up spending the whole day together and at 8 pm Derek was dropping Stiles off, he walked Stiles to the door and smiled softly. “Thank you, for giving me a chance.” Derek said genuinely happy and satisfied. 

“Yeah, I uh, had a great time, we should do this again.” Stiles smiled looking up at Derek who leaned in and nodded. “So uh, what are you doing Sunday?” 

“Nothing, I have to check into the aquarium at noon, but other than that. Nothing.” Derek whispered as Stiles leaned into Derek’s chest. “Stiles…”

“Yeah, Derek?” Stiles asked leaning in closer. 

“I uh…”

“GET AWAY FROM THE UNDERAGE BOY.” They heard a loudspeaker and lights flash as they separated and looked to the street seeing a squad car. 

“It was good to see you Stiles.” Derek said blushing as he held out his hand. 

“Yeah, you too.” Stiles responded curtly and Derek left walking back to his car rubbing the back of his head. 

Stiles rolled his eyes seeing his dad park he didn’t know whether to be relived, sad, or pissed that his dad basically kissed blocked them. Stiles settled on being happy that his dad cared enough to basically ruin a kiss because he didn’t want Stiles growing up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends. Laura gets into a sticky situation and Stiles feels apart of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, short but sweet, the bonus story isn't complete yet, but when I finish it it will be posted. Unbeated, disclaimer, all that jazz. Also if the bonus takes a while, just know i'll be dealing with my health and going to Lima Peru (not Lima Idaho), so, that makes things a little difficult. Thank you for reading and putting up with me! Enjoy! ~Kal
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Little teaser to Stiles' 18th Birthday in the end notes!

Sunday Day 7 

 

Laura was in some deep shit. She’d been running home as a wolf when a another wolf hit her body and she went flying into a tree. She quickly regain her balance and snarled seeing an alpha with eight other wolves by his side. The alpha snarled and lunged at Laura and she let the wolf take other. She didn’t even recognize the fight was over until she was howling upward with four other wolves joining in. She looked forward at the four other wolves who submitted to her as the four others ran off. The dead alpha at her feet. Laura killed an Alpha, she destroyed a pack! Argent, she had to tell Chris Argent. 

Laura ran the other wolves following their new alpha. She always thought it was insulting that Chris Argent put in a doggy door. At the moment Laura couldn’t have been more thankful as she slipped into a side room which was originally a garden. The pack had filled it with clothing since the Argents couldn’t grow anything. She shifted fluidly red eyes blazing as she got dressed the four other wolves following her lead. “Alpha?” One of the girls said looking at Laura who looked up red eyes shining. “We aren’t mad, we followed you willingly.”

“Why? I killed him!” 

“He was a buffoon.” The male near the girl’s side snorted. “I’m Gabriel, this is my mate, Samantha, and our family, Kitty, and Red, who are also mates. Alpha, you set us free, we’ve wanted to settle down for years, stop traveling. You’ve given us that chance.” Gabriel explained and Laura nodded. 

She was an alpha she had to deal with this mess and then tell her family. First, the Argents. Laura walked out to see Chris with an eyebrow raised standing next to his wife. “Laura, what can we do for you?”

“There are four omegas, in the forest, some of them might be looking for other packs, others, may not. I wanted to keep you informed.” Laura said and Chris nodded. “This is Gabriel, his Mate Samantha, Red and his mate Kitty. They will be living in Beacon Hills.”

“Then I think everything here is done. Go tell your Family Laura.” Chris said and Laura nodded running out of the door. 

 

 

Today was supposed to be the last day with the Hales, Stiles, spent half the day doing homework as he gossiped with Lydia, and the rest of the day taking his stuff from the Hale house back to his own. Derek hadn’t shown up and Stiles meet Laura who had been looking for Derek but then decided to throw all her problems onto Stiles. 

“You’re not Derek.” Laura said looking at Stiles who had a box of his bedding in his arms. 

“And you’re not an Ailurophile.” Stiles countered walking past her to go to his jeep. 

“Oh you’re Stiles, Derek’s mate! You smell like Derek which is why I said that sorry I uh, can you help me?” Laura said following Stiles back and forth from the room. 

“You want me to help you?” Stiles asked stuffing his clothing in a trash bag. 

“Yeah I uh, killed some people and now I’m uh. Where’s Derek?”

“Aren’t you a lawyer? You realize I am compelled to tell the truth to the sheriff, who’s my dad, when they question me.” Stiles answered and she looked more confused and then shook her head. 

“No that’s uh, not what I meant, I mean I did kill someone but your dad isn’t going to punish me, my mom is, oh god my mom, I basically committed treason!” Laura groaned following Stiles and Stiles raised an eyebrow as he shoved is clothing in the back seat. 

“So what did you do?” Stiles asked actually curious if she was freaking out this badly, it was probably really good. 

“The nomad tribe that’s meeting with my mother later today attacked me and I killed their alpha. The rest of his followers ran becoming omegas, and I have four members who are loyal to me and want to stay in beacon hills!” Laura said and Stiles grinned looking at the distressed wolf his laptop in hand. 

“Tell her, you solved her problem, the omegas will find packs or join yours, they know their weak, you were being kidnapped, and now you have strength, if they wanted to settle down then they wanted to flip sides already you just gave them a way out.” Stiles explained grabbing the charger and going back to his jeep. 

“Do you think that’ll work?” Laura asked and Stiles shrugged as a car pulled up and Talia got out her eyes flashing at her daughter who flashed her eyes back at her. “Mother I.” 

“Congratulations Laura. Welcome to the Alpha club.” Talia smiled and hugged her daughter who smiled back hugging Talia. “Now the question is, who gets my alpha power when I die?” Talia winked at her daughter and waved to Stiles. “Hello Stiles, I expect to be seeing you around here a lot more often, Derek will be home shortly.” 

“Right, thanks I think?” Stiles said putting the last of his things into the jeep. 

“Are you coming in for tea?” Laura asked looking at Stiles as her mother walked into the house.

“No I uh, promised, Scott I’d play some video games with him.” Stiles smiled and got into his car and it stuttered. 

“I guess you’re staying for tea.” Laura smirked and Stiles huffed following her in. 

 

 

When Derek saw the jeep in the front yard his heart beat leapt and his pupils dilated as his nostrils flared. Derek stalked through the house looking for Stiles until the scent became stronger outside in the backyard and he saw a coyote running and climbing up the trees as two wolves growled and clawed at the bottom of the tree. 

Derek saw red as he shifter growling loudly as he went and the two wolves turned to stare at Derek. The wolves eyes narrowed as Derek ran to the base of the tree and snarled at the other wolves barring his teeth. 

Laura rolled her eyes as his mother smirked at him and they both flashed their alpha eyes at Derek who huffed at the show. Derek growled softly like a child protesting and Stiles rubbed up next to him and nipped his ear and ran off. Derek growled playfully and followed the scent trying to catch up and running into a few trees hearing the laugher of the coyote. 

Stiles didn’t quite make the river jump and fell into a mud spot and sank and stayed still as Derek loomed over him. Derek licked some mud from Stiles, face and then softly put his jaw over scruff of Stiles neck and pulled him out of the mud. Stiles looked at Derek and jumped onto of him rubbing himself over Derek spreading the mud. Derek wasn’t amused and started leading Stiles back to the house as Stiles bounced around getting leaves into the mud as well. 

Derek loved this boy, the one who was free and cocky, and wasn’t afraid. Derek was completely taken with him. He loved Stiles. Derek hoped that someday that Stiles would love him. 

After a good shower the Hales and Stiles were in the kitchen eating crackers and meat. “So Laura is an alpha, with a pack, that must be fun.” Derek teased his sister and she rolled her eyes and shoved Stiles at him and Stiles stumbled and Derek caught him pulling him under his arm. 

“And you have a mate who you would do anything for. Please wax on again about the moles on his body that you just love.” Laura smirked and Derek rubbed the back of his head and grabbed some more food.

“You like my moles?” Stiles asked looking up at Derek.

“I do.” Derek said cautiously. 

“Good, because I like your eyebrows.” 

“You know they disappear when he beta shifts?”

“LAURA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' 18th birthday Teaser:
> 
> “We can’t just stay in?” Stiles asked as Derek pulled up to the loft. 
> 
> “No, we can’t, I made plans for today, and you are not going to spend your first day as an 18 year old boy staying in with me.” Derek said as they took the elevator up to the loft. 
> 
> “Aw, and here I was thinking you’d take me up to the loft, carry me through the threshold, and ravish my body.” Stiles grinned hugely as Derek huffed. 
> 
> “We aren’t married Stiles, this is your birthday, I wanted to make you happy.” 
> 
> Stiles rolled his eyes at the wolf and mumbled under his breath. “What would make me happy is you and I finally having sex.”


End file.
